


Три раза, когда Сириус называл кого-то мамой

by ANBUshnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Families, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Sirius Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANBUshnik/pseuds/ANBUshnik
Summary: Так уж вышло, что за всю жизнь у Сириуса Блэка не было человека, который бы смог выполнять роль его матери продолжительное время. Отсюда столько людей и оговорок.
Kudos: 3





	Три раза, когда Сириус называл кого-то мамой

Первый раз, когда Сириус назвал Вальбургу Блэк мамой, не сохранился в его памяти. Это и не удивительно, ему было всего восемь месяцев отроду. Тогда упрямая, вечно хмурая, готовая биться на смерть за свою правду женщина была ослеплена счастьем от рождения первенца. Первое время она даже сама носилась с ребёнком, не позволяя другим даже просто ее исправлять и указывать ей на ошибки в обращении с сыном. У неё всегда был дурной нрав, язык без костей, но на самом деле она знала, когда стоит промолчать.

В тот день Вальбурга решила показать сыну семейное дерево Блэков. Терпеливо по слогам она произносила каждое имя, держа сына на руках. Сириус увлечённо слушал, пусть не понимал до конца, о чем рассказывает его мать, заворожено тянул толстые ручки к гобелену и издавал невнятные звуки, стараясь повторить имена. Когда Вальбурга дошла до своего портрета, на котором останавливаться не собиралась, Сириус звонок засмеялся. Женщине пришлось задержаться, наблюдая, как сын поворачивает голову к портрету, а потом к ней.

— Да, это твоя мама. Узнаёшь?

Сириус активнее замахал ручками, продолжая смеяться. То время было так давно, что тогда Вальбургу ещё не раздражал смех старшего сына. Не то чтобы дом на Гриммо 12 часто был удостоен хорошим настроением мальчика.

— Да, узнаёшь. Твоя мама — Вальбур-...

Она не закончила, лепетание Сириуса заставило ее резко замолчать и удивлённо поднять брови.

— Мама.

Вальбурге показалось, что она задохнулась тогда. Невольно уголки губ поднялись вверх.

— Пожалуйста, повтори, милый, что ты сказал?

Сириус послушно повторил и засмеялся ещё громче, когда мама широко ему улыбнулась и прижала ближе к себе. Тогда Вальбурга была счастлива, тогда она и ее отношения со старшим сыном были другими. Пройдёт несколько лет, и она станет просто «мэм», а Сириус назовёт мамой другого человека.

И этим вторым человеком станет профессор Трансфигурации.

На долю Минервы Макгонагалл выпала обязанность обучения четырёх шумных студентов, у которых отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения, и которые за время нахождения в Хогвартсе не умерли в результате своих проделок только по причине благоразумия Ремуса Люпина. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что «Мародеры», как себя прозвал квартет (Минерва предполагала, что не все из них знали значение слова), были частыми гостями на отработках у декана.

Наученная опытом за годы работы с этими детьми Макгонагалл разработала стратегию. Мародеры не могли проходить отработку все вместе — это заканчивалось плачевно, поверьте на слово, — поэтому всех четверых направляли помогать разным преподавателям поодиночке в одно и то же время. В этот раз Минерва принимала у себя в кабинете Сириуса Блэка.

Мальчики во время завтрака в Большом зале включили громкую маггловскую музыку. Конечно же, их не наказали за прослушивание композиции. Причиной отработки стала превышенная допустимость громкости. Несколько студентов, что находились довольно близко к источнику шума — иначе эту музыку не назвать, — после были направлены в больничное крыло. А профессорам пришлось потратить время на устранение звука.

Сириус не выглядел расстроенным, факт отработки его совершенно не огорчил. Мальчик даже имел наглость насвистывать мелодию той песни, когда писал строки, до того как Макгонагалл не велела замолчать. Но по пришествию пары минут Сириус вернулся к занятию, пусть ранее обещал прекратить.

Минерва наколдовала Темпус. Время было позднее, уже начался отбой. Она перевела взгляд к ученику. Сейчас Сириус не свистел, лишь часто зевал.

— Я закончил.

Сириус встал, подошёл к столу, за которым сидела Макгонагалл, и положил тонкую стопку бумаги. Минерва кивнула.

— Можете идти.

Сириус был уже у самой двери, когда Макгонагалл его окликнула.

— Я продолжаю удивляться вашей способности превращать обычный безобидный розыгрыш в настоящую катастрофу.

Сириус улыбнулся, сочтя слова декана за комплимент. Минерва догадалась, что автором идеи был именно он.

— Спасибо, мам. Всегда рад стараться.

Макгонагалл замерла, перестав дышать, брови поползли вверх, лицо вытянулась в удивлении. В отличие от Сириуса, который первые секунды не понимал, что произошло. Но вот и его настигло осознание. Мальчик вздрогнул, опустил голову, спрятав испуганное лицо и смущенный румянец.

— Простите, профессор! — выпалил он и сбежал.

Минерва не успела прийти в себя до того, как дверь громко захлопнулась. Но совладав с эмоциями, Макгонагалл не могла не улыбнуться. Позже она и Сириус сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Пусть первый урок Трансфигурации после этого инцидента, мальчик сидел как на иголках и избегал смотреть на преподавателя, мысленно виня свою усталость и готовя объяснения.

В тот раз он зарекся называть «мамой» кого-то. Вот только был третий случай.

Сириус всю жизнь был благодарен семье Поттеров. Джеймсу, который стал его первым другом. Его родителям, которые согласились приютить Сириуса после того, как он сбежал из дома. Жить с Поттерами оказалось сказкой. Джеймс каждую ночь приходил в гостевую спальню, предлагая Сириусу устроить ночевку. Первые дни мальчики не спали до рассвета, но после стали засыпать сразу после прихода Джеймса. Мистер Поттер, совершенно ничего не смыслящий в технике, помогал с починкой байка, не уставая повторять, какой Сириус талантливый и постоянно спрашивая, откуда Сириус вообще узнал о мотоциклах. Миссис Поттер же учила его готовить. И когда Сириус испортил тесто, она лишь тепло улыбнулась, заверила, что ничего страшного в этом нет, и потрепала его по голове. Сириусу нравилось, когда она так делала, и он не уставал искать поводы. Джеймс шутил, что Сириус слишком сильно похож на собаку в этот момент.

Семья Поттеров была добра к нему. И пусть не являлась его семьей по крови, относилась к нему как сыну и брату. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что Сириус назвал миссис Поттер мамой.

Тот день был самым обычным. Все члены семьи сидели за столом и наслаждались трапезой. Сегодня очередь готовить ужин принадлежала единственной в семье женщине. Сириус, уставший после игры в квиддич с Джеймсом и нагулявший аппетит, довольно быстро разобрался с едой. Он довольно зажмурился, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Ты наелся? Может, будешь что-то ещё? — спросила миссис Поттер, потянувшись к посуде с блюдом, собираясь положить добавки. — Ещё немного картошки? Или мяса?

— Нет, спасибо, — Сириус встал из стола, подхватив тарелку, и направился на кухню. — Все было вкусно как всегда, мам!

Миссис Поттер от неожиданности выронила ложку из рук обратно в блюдо. Ее муж громко сглотнул, расширив глаза. Джеймс странно улыбнулся, смотря в стол.

— Пожалуйста, милый! — ответила женщина, на губах расцвела улыбка, такая же как у Джеймса. Уже тише, обращаясь к мужчинам за столом, она переспросила:

— Он назвал меня мамой?

На что оба Поттера кивнули.

— Он назвал меня мамой.

Уже радостно прошептала миссис Поттер, закрывая рот ладонями. Сириус так и не понял, что назвал кого-то мамой в третий раз.


End file.
